The 3rd General Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a standardization project has standardized the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA), in which high-speed communication is realized by adopting an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme and flexible scheduling in a unit of prescribed frequency and time called a resource block. The overall communications that have employed the standardized EUTRA technology may be referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LIE) communications.”
Moreover, the 3GPP discusses the Advanced EUTRA (A-EUTRA), which realizes higher-speed data transmission and has upper compatibility with the EUTRA. The EUTRA relates to a communication system based on a network in which base station devices have substantially the identical cell configuration (cell size); however, regarding the A-EUTRA, discussion is made on a communication system based on a network (heterogeneous wireless network, heterogeneous network) in which base station devices (cells) having different configurations coexist in the same area.
The 3GPP discusses machine type communication (MTC) performed by using a communication device (terminal device and/or base station device), which has low mobility or is stationary, other than a cellular phone such as a smart meter (NFL 1).
In NPL 1, when reducing the cost of the machine type communication, it may not be able to realize or may become difficult to realize functions that have been conventionally realized.